1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for transporting and positioning film transparency slides in an image projector used for front screen projection systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Front screen projection is a technique wherein composite optical images of real objects and projected images are created. In still photography, it is typically desired to make a photographic portrait of a subject such as a person in what appears to be a neutral or scenic setting. Actual scenery could be constructed or transported to the locality where the photograph is to be made, but this is expensive and inflexible. In front screen projection systems, reflecting screens are provided whereby an image projector may be used to project any one of a plurality of scenery backgrounds as a backdrop for the composite image portrait.
For a school photographer, or other professional photographer, who wishes to utilize scenery background effects, speed and simplicity of use are important. Conventional slide trays do not provide precise positioning of film transparency cases in a projector for projection. Accordingly, minor adjustment of focus is frequently required. Nor do such systems aid in quick location of specific scenery backdrops desired by the photographer for a particular subject.